Prueba de amor
by sanae-82
Summary: Termiado.- Sanae y Yoshiko van juntas a la escuela, tendrán un nuevo compañero pero... Por fin el final de esta historia ¿Tsubasa y Sanae estaran juntos?
1. Una pelea y un ¿malentendido?

Era una mañana muy hermosa y una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, corría apurada para poder irse a la universidad.

Sanae, date prisa o llegaremos tarde-Voy Yoshiko-

Las 2 chicas se alistaron; era su segundo semestre en la universidad y además vivían juntas. Chocaron sus horarios y solo tenían 2 clases juntas.

Es una pena- dijo Sanae –pero por lo menos si vamos a estar juntas algún tiempo-

Es verdad, bueno nos vemos en la siguiente clase-

Claro-

Les voy a presentar a un recién llegado de Francia que estará este semestre con nosotros-

Buenos días- dijo –mi nombre es Taro Misaki-

"No puedo creerlo, Misaki aquí"

Puede sentarse al lado de la srita. Nakasawa hay un asiento libre-

Taro se dirigió a su asiento.

Sanae, tanto tiempo sin verte-

A mí también me da gusto verte-

Después la srita. Nakasawa le podrá dar un tour, comencemos la clase-

No creí que te encontraría aquí-

Creí que estabas en Francia-

Pues lo que pasa...-

Si tiene algo importante que decirle a la srita., quizá quiera compartirlo con la clase; de lo contrario deje el cortejo para más tarde-

Ambos se pusieron colorados

"Sanae ya se tardó mucho"

Yoshiko- llamó Sanae- mira a quién voy a tener de compañero todas las clases-

Mhm, pero si es Misaki ¿Qué tal?-

¿Como te va Yoshiko?-

Bien, apenas empezando el semestre-

¿Cómo está Armand?-

Pues ahorita no está aquí, salió con su equipo para enfrentar un partido; ya sabes que la liga ya va a empezar-

Ah, ya veo- dijo Taro –Será mejor que entremos-

Así pasaron 2 meses, los 3 se llevaban de maravilla y hay que decirlo, como Sanae y Taro no se separaban, ya corrían los rumores de que eran novios; claro que a ellos esto les causaba gracia, pues solo eran grandes amigos.

Una tarde se encontraban Taro y Sanae haciendo la tarea de matemáticas.

Vaya, vaya, pero si se trata de la parejita del año-

¿Qué es lo que quieres Edwin?- dijo Sanae molesta.

Ay, mi amor si ya te perdoné por cambiarme por este tonto-

No se de que me hablas, tu nunca me has gustado-

Bueno- dirigiéndose a Taro -solo uno se puede quedar con la paloma, así que vamos a terminar con esto ahorita-

Sanae no es un objeto-

Con que Sanae, ah es verdad solo los de confianza pueden llamarle por su nombre- sonrió maliciosamente -vamos a quitarte esas confiancitas-

Edwin lanzó un golpe que Taro esquivó fácilmente y le puso un golpe en el estomago.

No vuelvas a molestar a Sanae-

Edwin tomó tierra y se la lanzó a la cara a Taro, pero este alcanzó a darle un golpe en la entrepierna.

No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia o te mato- dijo Taro y tomó de la mano a Sanae para alejarse.

Justo en ese momento van llegando Yoshiko, Armand, Jun, Genzo, Tsubasa y 2 muchachas más.


	2. Lucha por lo que quieres

Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews a patysanae Alisse y Diel.

Espero les guste este capítulo

**Lucha por lo que quieres**

Edwin tomó tierra y se la lanzó a la cara a Taro, pero este alcanzó a darle un golpe en la entrepierna.

No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia o te mato- dijo Taro y tomó de la mano a Sanae para alejarse.

Justo en ese momento van llegando Yoshiko, Armand, Jun, Genzo, Tsubasa y 2 muchachas más.

Vaya, no sabía que por eso habías dejado Francia Misaki- dijo Tsubasa en un tono sarcástico.

También me da gusto verte- contestó Taro en un tono irónico.

Sanae quiso protestar, pero Taro la había defendido.

¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían?- dijo Sanae.

Queríamos darles una sorpresa- dijo Genzo "Pero los sorprendidos resultamos otros"

"¿Pero que está pasando aquí¿Desde cuando Sanae y Taro son novios?" pensó Yoshiko; ella no recordaba que eso hubiera pasado.

Ah, es cierto- dijo Tsubasa –ella es Nancy "mi novia"- (ni se le nota lo ardilla :D)

Eh, quiero decir mucho gusto- dijo Nancy

Y ella es Diana, una amiga- dijo Genzo –mañana los invito a mi casa, vamos a reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos-

Sanae aún no salía de su shock cuando Taro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Taro

Si amor- dijo Sane –nos vemos mañana muchachos-

Te acompaño Yoshiko- dijo Matsuyama

Si, vamos-

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Nancy preguntó

¿Por que dijiste eso Tsubasa?-

Perdona, no era mi intención no sé que me pasó-

Así que estás celoso- dijo Genzo

No es verdad-

¿Entonces porque te inventaste este teatro?- dijo Genzo

No sé, además no importa, total mañana lo desmentimos- dijo Tsubasa.

No Tsubasa, no te preocupes, te ayudaré para que no tengan el gusto de verte sufrir- Nancy le guiñó un ojo

Gracias- respondió Tsubasa-

Mientras tanto camino al departamento de las chicas Taro y Sanae iban adelante seguidos de Matsuyama y Yoshiko.

Te agradezco que me hayas defendido Taro-

Cuando quieras y disculpa que el que no haya desmentido lo del noviazgo…-

No te preocupes, no importa-

Es que yo creí que a ti te gustaba Tsubasa-

Tú lo has dicho, gustaba, lo cual es tiempo pasado-

"Creo, que le dolió lo de la novia, y yo ¿Por qué hice eso¿será que Sanae me importa más que solo como una amiga, pero que disparates estoy pensando, ella es de Tsubasa"

Taro ¿pasa algo?-

No- "rayos ahora parezco estúpido, pero si Tsubasa tiene novia, eso significa que Sanae ya no le importa; aunque pudo haberlo inventado, rayos ¿Qué hago¿Cómo descubro si me gusta Sanae o no, otra vez estoy pensando tonterías"

Se pega con la mano en la cabeza

¿Taro?- Sanae lo mira asustada -¿seguro que estás bien?

Si perdona, es que como dijiste que Tsubasa ya pertenece al pasado pues…- "¿Qué estoy haciendo, estúpido cállate sino quieres hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Sanae solo lo observaba.

Pues me gustaría saber si me puedes dar una oportunidad-

Bueno, yo creo que…- "Vamos Sanae, Tsubasa ya se consiguió novia" –si¿Por qué no?-

No pareces muy convencida-

Claro que si-

Le da apenas un muy ligero beso a Taro.

Hasta mañana- le dijo.

Nos vemos, paso por ti a las 5 para ir a casa de Genzo.

Si-

¿Viste eso?- dijo Yoshiko alarmada.

Yo no le veo nada de malo es lo que los novios hacen- contestó Matsuyama.

Pero¿En que momento se hicieron novios?-

No lo sé, pero tienen derecho-

Pero si Sanae no para de hablar de Tsubasa-

Bueno yo creo que no debemos meternos, además Tsubasa también tiene novia-

Está bien-

Ya en el departamento

"Soy una tonta a ver como salgo de esta" pensó Sanae.

Oye Sanae, no sabía que tu y Taro fueran novios-

Pues es algo que se dio, tu sabes, como estamos mucho tiempo juntos-

Si tú lo dices-

Claro que si, hasta mañana-

Hasta mañana-

Al día siguiente en la casa de Genzo

Ding dong

Llegan temprano-

Si, es que hay que planear todo- dijo Nancy.

A ver sino se arrepienten y luego ya no pueden desenredar todo-

Dos horas más tarde.

Ding dong

Hola ¿Qué tal, pasen- dijo Genzo.

Gracias- dijeron Matsuyama, Yoshiko, Taro y Sanae.

Hola a todos- dijeron

Hola- respondieron Ishisaki y los demás

Bueno, antes que nada les quiero recordar que mañana tendremos un partido de fútbol como en los viejos tiempos-

Si- dijeron todos

Ahora que comience la fiesta-

Taro invitó a bailar a Sanae

Te ves hermosa-

Gracias-

Sanae llevaba una falda corta de color negro, sandalias y una blusa blanca de manga corta pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Además llevaba maquillaje discreto y un peinado que la hacía verse muy natural y bella.

Se acabó la canción y Taro se ofreció a traerle un refresco.

¿Me concedes esta pieza?- le preguntó Tsubasa

Si, claro-

FLASH BACK

Tsubasa ya te dije que en vez de que darte con los brazos cruzados deberías empezar a jugártela por Sanae, puedo ser una novia muy comprensiva- dijo Nancy

No me parece buena idea, es la novia de Misaki-

Mira que sino lo haces, te hago una escena y me pongo a llorar en frente de todos diciéndoles que no me quieres por que estás enamorado de Sanae-

Está bien, haré lo que dices-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mientras bailaban la música era suave, y poco a poco los dos sentían como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a ellos dos.

Era como si una fuerza superior a el lo estuviera guiando; tomó la cara de Sanae y fue acercándose poco a poco.

CONTINUARÁ

No olviden dejar comentarios nos vemos pronto.


	3. Una amistad se ha roto

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de dedicarme a escribir; pero prometo subir en el lapso de la pro. semana al menos 3 cap. más; de alguna manera tengo que compensarlos.

**Una amistad se ha roto.**

Mientras bailaban la música era suave, y poco a poco los dos sentían como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a ellos dos.

Era como si una fuerza superior a el lo estuviera guiando; tomó la cara de Sanae y fue acercándose poco a poco.

De pronto Tsubasa se vio en el suelo, y le brotaba sangre de la nariz.

Taro le había dado justo donde quería y permanecía de pie con el puño cerrado temblando de ira.

-Vamos, levántate Ohzora, te arrepentirás de haberte acercado a Sanae-

Tsubasa se levantó para encarar a Taro, pero alguien se interpuso.

-Por favor Taro detente salgamos de aquí, todo es un malentendido- dijo Sanae

-Pero Sanae-

-Es solo que yo tenía algo en el ojo- (aja si y luego)

Pero Taro no se movía (digo no es tonto)

-Por favor Taro, yo ando contigo no con Tsubasa-

Lo había dicho, esas palabras parecían lejanas. Tsubasa miraba incrédulo a Sanae, esto ya lo sabía, pero oírlo de los labios de Sanae era como aceptar que la había perdido.

-Llévame a mi casa por favor- dijo Sanae

-Esta bien Sanae- dijo Taro

En cuanto salieron todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir; era un silencio bastante incomodo.

-¿Bueno pues que tu no andas con Nancy Tsubasa?- dijo Ishisaki.

Genzo le dedicó una mirada de mejor cállate.

-Este… mejor seguimos con la fiesta- dijo Ishisaki

-Si dijeron los demás-

No querían seguir incomodando a Tsubasa.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Genzo.

-Si, es solo que quiero irme a casa-

-Te acompaño- dijo Nancy y salieron de ahí.  
--------------------------

Ya en el departamento de Sanae

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Sanae

-Hasta mañana mi amor- dijo Taro

-Hasta mañana-

Se dan un beso y Sanae cierra la puerta.

"¿Pero que fue lo que pasó, Tsubasa… ¿No trataba de besarme¿O si? Rayos, basta Sanae tu andas con Taro, además Tsubasa tiene novia. Nada más lo disculpe por que no fue más que un malentendido, si eso fue un malentendido. En ningún momento trató de besarme; porque además Taro es su amigo"

--------------------------

Mientras tanto afuera del depa.

"Soy un estúpido, debí imaginar que Sanae aún siente algo por Tsubasa y el por ella. Pero si así es ¿por que Tsubasa no ha desmentido lo de Nancy? Además fui capaz de golpearlo, eso significa que estoy celoso. Ya no me cabe la menor duda, ahora más que nunca voy luchar por Sanae. Además ella misma lo dijo su novio soy yo."

------------------------

Al día siguiente Genzo está listo para ir a jugar el partido, pero no está muy seguro de si será una buena idea.

"Espero que Taro y Tsubasa no nos den problemas.

Ya en el Campo se deciden a los capitanes que serán Wakabayashi y Hyuga.

-Bueno, yo elijo a Tsubasa- dijo Genzo

-Y yo a Taro vamos a deshacer al dueto dorado- dijo Hyuga

"Esto no me agrada" –Buenos en ese caso yo me quedo con Ralph (perdón pero no se me su nombre en japonés)- dijo Genzo.

Bueno y así se va decidiendo a los equipos, quedando Wakashimasu vs Wakabayashi, Matsuyama está en el equipo de Hyuga y Misugi en el de Wakabayashi.

Saca Taro y se lanza al ataque, pero recibe la marca personal de Tsubasa; éste trata de quitársela pero Taro no se lo deja tan fácil. Finalmente éste da un taconcito para Hyuga que se lanza al ataque; va burlando a los defensas, pero Genzo esta muy bien colocado; así que decide pasar el balón a Taro.  
Tsubasa se barre para evitar que dispare, Taro al notar su entrada manda el balón hacia arriba, pero no es lo suficiente rápido para saltar y Tsubasa lo derriba golpeándolo en su pierna de apoyo.

Taro cae al suelo…

-Lo hiciste a propósito Ohzora-

-Por su puesto que no-

-Claro que sí-

Taro le propina un puñetazo directo en el estómago y Tsubasa no se deja y le da en el mentón; Taro le da un golpe en la cara y Tsubasa le contesta con uno en el estómago.

Hyuga agarra a Taro y Wakashimasu a Tsubasa; pero estos todavía están lanzándose patadas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era la voz de Sanae quién acababa de llegar con las chicas para darles ánimos a los chicos.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Solo amigos

**Solo amigos**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era la voz de Sanae quién acababa de llegar con las chicas para darles ánimos a los chicos.

Parecía como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría; ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Pues veras Sanae…- comenzó a decir Genzo.

-Solo fue un malentendido- dijo Tsubasa, quién parecía que de pronto ya no tenía razones para seguirse agarrando a golpes con Taro.

-Si, eso- dijo Taro.

-Y supongo que también es un malentendido la sangre que trae Taro en la cara- dijo Sanae un tanto exaltada, mientras buscaba un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de Misaki.

La verdad es que tratando de detenerlos nadie había reparado en como estaban las cosas (mejor dicho como habían quedado); a Taro le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz y Tsubasa tenía la ropa manchada de sangre (de Taro por su puesto), pero al parecer al que le habían dado uno muy bueno en el ojo era a Tsubasa, eso sin contar que estaban molidos por los golpes.

-Bueno…- Comenzó a decir Tsubasa.

-Ya sabes que el fútbol es a veces un deporte muy rudo y pues las cosas se salieron de control- dijo Genzo que no sonaba muy convencido.

-Bueno, así fue y esto es entre nosotros dos- dijo Taro.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Tsubasa.

-Bien, si es así pueden arreglarse solos- dijo Sanae y le aventó el pañuelo a Misaki.

-Sanae espera- dijeron las chicas, que se fueron atrás de ella.

-Ahora si la hicieron buena¿Por qué tenían que agarrarse a golpes?- dijo Genzo

-Eso es asunto nuestro- dijo Taro -yo mejor me voy-

-¿y tú para que le seguiste el juego?- dijo Genzo

-Entonces debí dejar que me pegara, ni que estuviera manco-

-Pero si para ti el campo de juego es sagrado-

-No era un partido oficial- protestó Tsubasa.

-Cierto, pero ahora Sanae cree que son un par de… violentos- dijo Genzo.

---------------------------------

Taro va caminando y se detiene en una florería.

"¿Le llevaré flores¿Cómo le hago para que me perdone? Si, lo haré a ver que pasa digo no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace"

---------------------------------

De vuelta con las chicas…

-Sanae ¿para que te pones así, digo tienen derecho a tener sus problemas- dijo Yayoi

-Pero el problema no fue lo que haya pasado en el campo, sino lo de ayer, para mi que solo fue un pretexto para poder pelearse por Sanae- dijo Yoshiko.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Sanae –Tsubasa nunca se ha interesado en mí y jamás lo hará, para el no hay cosa más importante que el balón-

-Si te interesa entonces ¿Por qué andas con Taro?- preguntó Yayoi

-Por supuesto que no me interesa, yo a quién quiero es a Taro. YO ANDO CON TARO quedo claro-

-Esta bien como tu digas- dijo Yoshiko "Aquí hay gato encerrado".

------------------------------

-Bueno creo que será mejor que todos no vayamos a nuestras casas- dijo Sawada (gracias conti).

En eso van llegando Nancy y Diana.

-Sentimos llegar tarde pero se nos atravesaron unas cosas en el camino ¿Cómo que ya se van, no sabía que los partidos de fútbol fueran tan cortos.- dijo Diana

-Tsubasa ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Nancy un tanto alarmada.

-¿Pues a que no adivinas que hizo tu amor?- dijo Ryo

-¿Qué?-

-No paso nada, solo un malentendido- dijo Tsubasa –mejor vámonos-

------------------------

Más tarde Tsubasa caminaba por la plaza cuando vio a Sanae.

-Sanae-

-Si, dime-

-Quisiera hablar contigo-

-Lo siento pero no creo que tenga que hablar nada contigo-

-Por favor, déjame explicarte-

-Tienes cinco minutos- y miró su reloj (que dura)

-Pues es que me porte muy mal contigo hace un rato-

-Aja-

-Todo fue un malentendido, en serio lo que paso fue que sin querer derribe a Misaki, reconozco que no debí haberme barrido tan fuerte, por eso se enojó y la verdad ya sabes como somos los hombres que a veces nos da por querer desquitarnos. Estuvimos mal, lose pero no volverá a pasar-

Sanae, lo miraba como meditando cada palabra que el le decía.

-En serio no quise que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo, digo después de todo somos amigos "Creo"-

-Mira Tsubasa, yo no creo que solo por una barrida tú y Misaki que son tan buenos amigos, se agarren así a golpes-

"Diablos… ya me cayó" -Sanae es algo de lo más normal, sino mira a Hyuga-

-Pero ninguno de los dos es Kojiro-

-Si, pero a todos nos puede pasar alguna vez. Te juro que yo no haría nada para arruinar nuestra amistad y eso incluye a tu novio -Entonces ¿amigos?-

-Está bien Tsubasa amigos, ya es tarde tengo que irme-

-Te acompaño-

-¿No se molesta Nancy? "rayos para que preguntas eso"-

-No ella eh… no es celosa- "genial Tsubasa, tu oportunidad para decirle que ella no es tu novia y tu solo dices que no es celosa"

-Entonces acepto- "ya ves solo te martirizas"

----------------------------

Mientras afuera del departamento de Sanae…

"espero le gusten"

Misaki llevaba en la mano un ramo con una docena de rosas rojas y una rosa blanca (que bonito, siempre he querido que me regalen uno :) ).

Pero a lo lejos se veían a una Sanae y un Tsubasa muy risueños y Sanae venía tomada del brazo de Tsubasa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio solo vieron un ramo de rosas tirado en el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Cuando la amistad es lo más importante

**Cuando la amistad es lo más importante**

Pero a lo lejos se veían a una Sanae y un Tsubasa muy risueños y Sanae venía tomada del brazo de Tsubasa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio solo vieron un ramo de rosas tirado en el suelo.

Sanae se agachó a recogerlo –Son hermosas- dijo.

"Taro debió estar aquí, soy el peor amigo del mundo"

FLASH BACK

-Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo Tsubasa y le ofreció su brazo a Sanae.

-Este…- Sanae dudó un momento –claro- y tomo el brazo de Tsubasa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras la manager del equipo Nankatsu?-

-Como olvidarlo-

-En ese tiempo siempre estuviste a mi lado para apoyarme-

-Si- suspiró –En ese tiempo tenías solo ojos para el balón-

-Es cierto y a veces uno se arrepiente de ciertas cosas-

-¿De que hablas si tu sueño siempre fue el fútbol?-

-Si, pero hay cosas que uno da por sentado- dijo Tsubasa y miró a Sanae con todo el amor que el podía expresarle.

-Tsubasa…-

------------------

En un carro con el estéreo a todo volumen iban 2 muchachos…

-Bueno y dime que es lo que venimos a hacer aquí-

-No se, hay que hablar con mi prima-

-Oye ya viste a esos tórtolos-

-Si¿los empapamos?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Qué no estás viendo el charco?-

-Me parece excelente-

-----------------------

No supieron en que momento quedaron hecho una sopa (así dice mi amiga)

-Pero si serás…- dijo Sanae

-Jajajajaja, mira como quedaste-

-No se de que te ríes¿que no te has visto?-

-Si, pero a ti te cayo en la cara-

-Es, verdad-

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no vayas a pescar un resfriado mi querida Sanae-y le volvió a ofrecer su brazo a Sanae.

-Eh…- "¿dijo querida?"

-¿Sanae?-

-Lo siento, pero mira Tsubasa tienes lodo jajaja-

"Aún así te ves hermosa, no Sanae yo no pienso darme por vencido"

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Tengo que irme- dijo Tsubasa "perdóname, pero creo que ya no podré luchar por ti"

-------------------------------

Más tarde en el departamento de Misaki

"Rayos no está ¿adonde habrá ido?" pensó Tsubasa.

---------------------------------

-Bueno-

-Habla Tsubasa, pásame a Sanae-

-si espera- dijo Yoshiko

-Sanae¿no te ha ido a ver Taro?-

-No ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que no lo encuentro-

Sanae miró el ramo de rosas y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Tsubasa…- se le comenzó a quebrar la voz- encuéntralo por favor-

-Si, descuida-

----------------------------

-¿Bueno?-

-Genzo, soy Tsubasa, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Misaki-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-

--------------------------------

Cerca de la media noche, Tsubasa va caminando por el río y ve un puente; en el hay alguien sentado debajo al parecer ajeno a su llegada.

"Es Misaki"

--------------------------------

-¿Sanae?-

-Si-

-He encontrado a Misaki-

-¿Dónde está?-

-------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Ohzora?-

-Nos has preocupado a todos, no sabíamos donde te metiste-

-Solo quería estar solo, no había de que preocuparse; aunque eso no creo que sea muy sincero viniendo de ti. Al fin lograste lo que querías ¿no?-

Misaki tenía una mirada de terrible reproche.

-No se a que te refieres-

-A eso volviste a Japón, pues ya estarás a gusto, has ganado Sanae te prefiere a ti-

-Eso no es verdad, ella no ha hecho otra cosa que decirme la verdad a quién quiere es a ti-

Misaki se quedó mudo, no era lo que el esperaba si el mismo había visto a Tsubasa y Sanae juntos.

-Descuida Misaki, aunque no lo creas yo sigo siendo tu amigo y no pienso meterme en tu relación con Sanae, te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y para evitar más problemas me iré lo más pronto posible de Japón porque…-

-Tú la amas ¿cierto amigo?-

-Si, así que más te vale que la cuides bien-

-Taro ¿pero que te has creído¿Por qué me dejas así de preocupada?- dijo Sanae llorando y abrazando a Misaki.

"Adiós mi amor, pero la amistad de mi amigo es ahora lo más importante. Y si tu lo quieres no puedo hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por ti"

Y dando la espalda Tsubasa emprendió el camino a casa que ahora parecía más largo que nunca.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. La decisión de Tsubasa

**La decisión de Tsubasa**

"Adiós mi amor, pero la amistad de mi amigo es ahora lo más importante. Y si tu lo quieres no puedo hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por ti" pensó Tsubasa.

Y dando la espalda Tsubasa emprendió el camino a casa que ahora parecía más largo que nunca.

Tsubasa sintió como algo cálido rodaba por su mejilla, estaba llorando.

"Como quisiera que te preocuparas así por mi"

-----------------------------

Llegó a su casa y no quería que nadie notara la enorme tristeza que le embargaba; prendió el radio para que así nadie notar que algo andaba mal en su vida.

_**Soy tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

**_De amores perdidos..._**

_**Te recargas en mi hombro **_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

**_Yo sólo te acaricio..._**

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo **_

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido **_

**_Lo que no sabes es que..._**

_**CORO**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

No podía seguir escuchando esa canción solo hacia que se pusiera más triste, entonces apagó el radio y la luz era mejor que creyeran que estaba dormido "Ella lo quiere y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo"

----------------------------

-Bien Taro, gracias por traerme pero por favor no vuelvas a desaparecerte así- dijo Sanae.

-Claro que no-

-Dime tu ¿dejaste esas rosas?- dijo Sanae señalando unas rosas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Claro y dime ¿te gustaron?-

-Claro que si-

Taro beso tiernamente a Sanae era la primera vez que podía estar de esa forma con Sanae, la primera vez que sentía que su beso era realmente correspondido.

-------------------------

-Bueno, al menos apareció Misaki- dijo Ryo –Tsubasa se veía extraño ¿no les parece?-

-La verdad ahora que lo dices me dio la impresión de que estaba llorando- dijo Izawa

FLASH BACK

-Hey Tsubasa ¿sabes algo de Misaki?- preguntó Genzo

Tsubasa oyó la voz de su amigo y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Si, lo deje con Sanae-

-Ah, bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparse, hay que dejar que los tórtolos arreglen sus diferencias- dijo Ryo

Entonces Genzo lo miró con cara de ¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada?

-Si, la pobre de Sanae estaba muy preocupada, se ve que lo quiere mucho ¿no creen?- dijo Tsubasa –bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana- y entró a su casa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Bueno- dijo Genzo –lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestras casas-

-Si- dijeron todos.

Cada uno emprendió su camino a casa, entonces Genzo se quedó viendo la casa de su amigo y vio justo el momento en que se apagaba la luz.

"Me imagino lo mucho que debes estar sufriendo amigo"

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente Genzo tocó el timbre de la residencia Ohzora.

-Ah, hola Genzo lo siento pero Tsubasa no está, me dijo que ayer le habían dicho que tenía que presentarse a concentración con su equipo y tuvo que ir a arreglar unas cosas para regresar esta semana a Brasil-

-Muchas gracias señora-

Y Genzo salió corriendo de ahí ¿Por qué Tsubasa no le había dicho que tenía que regresar antes?

--------------------------

Ding dong

-Yo abro Yoshiko- dijo Sanae –hola Genzo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro¿gustas desayunar con nosotras? estaba poniendo la mesa-

-Sanae, de pura casualidad te comentó Tsubasa que tiene que regresar a Brasil-

Crash, había tirado los platos.

-¿Qué sucede Sanae?- preguntó Yoshiko.

De inmediato se puso a recoger lo que había roto y Genzo se aprestó a ayudarla.

-No te lo había dicho ¿cierto?-

-No, ayer no me mencionó nada-

-Sanae dime ¿Por qué si quieres a Tsubasa estás con Taro?- le preguntó Genzo

Sanae titubeó un momento.

-No… no se de que hablas, yo estoy con Taro porque lo quiero-

-Espero que sea cierto y perdón por haber venido a molestarte- le termina de ayudar –debo irme- sale del departamento.

"O sea que si es lo que estoy pensando ¿Por qué te vas sin luchar por ella Tsubasa?"

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto adentro del departamento…

-Sanae… ¿estas bien?-

-Si Yoshiko, tengo que apurarme Taro va a venir a buscarme en dos horas-

-Pero si ni siquiera has desayunado-

-Este tengo que hacer algo ahorita vengo- y se encerró en su cuarto.

"Sanae, estabas llorando. ¿Vas a dejar que Tsubasa se vaya?"

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Taro camina por la plaza y como va sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no se fija y choca con una muchacha.

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas-

-¿Azumi?-

-¿Taro?-

CONTINUARÁ


	7. No hay nada que

**No hay nada que la distancia y el tiempo no puedan curar**

Mientras tanto Taro camina por la plaza y como va sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no se fija y choca con una muchacha.

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas-

-¿Azumi?-

-¿Taro?-

-¿Cómo has estás?- dijo Taro -¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?-

-----------------------------

Por otra parte Genzo caminaba a casa de Tsubasa y casi al llegar vio cuando éste llegaba

-¡Tsubasa!- gritó para que este no entrara.

-Ah, hola Genzo-

-¿Me quieres decir que es eso de que regresas a Brasil?-

-Si, un imprevisto y tengo que regresar antes-

-Eso no se vale Tsubasa tu y yo quedamos en un trato-

-De veras que no puedo-

-¿No será que el motivo de tu repentina partida tiene que ver con la relación de Taro y Sanae?- Genzo lo miró acusadoramente

Tsubasa dudó por un momento

-Claro que no Genzo ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- "Ah que amigo tan astuto tengo"

-Entonces dime ¿ya te diste por vencido?-

-Uno debe saber retirarse a tiempo-

-Aja, lo sabía-

"Rayos, ya me cayó"

-Y bien Tsubasa- dijo Genzo –Ya no tienes pretextos que ponerme-

-Ya reservé mi boleto de avión- dijo Tsubasa -me voy el domingo-

-Pero eso es en dos días, Tsubasa-

-Lo siento, nada me hará cambiar de opnión-

-Al menos espera otra semana- dijo Genzo –después de todo me lo debes, porque según recuerdo ibamos a irnos juntos-

-Pero…-

-ningún pero Tsubasa, después si quieres podrás huir como un cobarde-(eso dolió)

-Oye!-

-Te prometo que no te haré quedarte más tiempo-

-Mhm- Tsubasa parecía meditar lo que le había dicho –está bien pero me voy el siguiente domingo, ahora acompáñame a cambiar mi boleto-

-----------------------------------

En la plaza Azumi y Taro estaban platicando mientras se comían un helado

-Es increíble que nos hayamos topado así ¿no crees? Y después de tanto tiempo-

-Si, lo siento Azumi, tengo que irme tengo que pasar por mi novia-

-¿Tienes novia?- dijo Azumi tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

-Si, una amiga de la infancia Sanae Nakasawa- dijo Taro y Azumi pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos que parecía asegurarle su derrota -Bueno Azumi antes de que me vaya dame tu número no quiero perderte de vista de nuevo amiga-

"Amiga…"

-¿Azumi?-

-Eh… si claro-

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sanae.

-Yoshiko te quedó muy bueno el desayuno, bueno deja me termino de arreglar que no tarda en llegar Taro- dijo Sanae

-Gracias, y no se te olvide ponerte un poco de maquillaje para ocultar que lloraste-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que te apures sino se te hará tarde-

-----------------------------------

Más tarde tocan a la puerta.

-Hola Taro, ahorita le aviso a Sanae que ya llegaste-

-Gracias Yoshiko-

Al poco rato bajo Sanae

-Hola amor, una flor para otra flor-

-Gracias Taro- le da un beso –deja la pongo en agua-

----------------------------------

Más tarde en la plaza estaban Tsubasa y Genzo

-Oye Tsubasa que tal si vemos una película-

-Mhm, vamos a ver cuales hay-

De pronto Tsubasa se queda parado sin moverse y Genzo voltea a ver cual es la causa y ahí en la fila para comprar boletos están Sanae y Taro tomados de la mano.

-Veremos la que tu quieras- dijo Taro

-Gracias-

Se dan un beso.

-Si no te molesta Genzo preferiría hacer otra cosa- dijo Tsubasa

-Claro Tsubasa-

-No sabes como lo lamento amigo-

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que la distancia y el tiempo no puedan curar-

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Coincidencias

**Coincidencias**

-Si no te molesta Genzo preferiría hacer otra cosa- dijo Tsubasa

-Claro Tsubasa-

-No sabes como lo lamento amigo-

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que la distancia y el tiempo no puedan curar-

Mientras en la fila alguien ha notado su presencia.

"Tsubasa, creo que este es el adiós definitivo" pensó Sanae

-Sanae ¿vamos por palomitas?- dijo Taro

-Eh… si, claro-

Taro le cedió el paso y mientras ella avanzaba el observaba a dos jóvenes que se alejaban de ahí. "Tsubasa¿así que eso era lo que veías Sanae? parece que todavía no se ha terminado esta batalla"

-------------------------------

-Bueno Genzo, ya que hiciste que me quedara ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Tsubasa.

-Tú tranquilo, déjame el resto a mi-

Tsubasa lo miró acusadoramente –¿Qué estás tramando Wakabayashi?- dijo

-Nada, ya se porque no vamos a practicar un rato a la cancha de fútbol será un 1 a 1-

-No te salgas por la tangente-

-¿No será que tienes miedo?- preguntó Genzo –No podrás meterme ni siquiera un gol-

-Bien, acepto el reto vamos-

"Gracias a dios la mayor parte del tiempo solo piensas en soccer" (¿en serio? no me digas ¿quién le anda levantando falsos?)

------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde en la plaza.

-Estuvo muy bonita la película ¿no crees Sanae?- dijo Taro

-Si, me gustan las románticas- dijo Sanae –Mira ¿que esa no es Kumi?-

Kumi estaba platicando con dos muchachos

-Hola Kumi¿Cómo has estado?-

-Ah, hola Sanae- dijo Kumi

-Tu eres la muchacha que estaba ayer de empalagosa con su novio y sin querer los empapamos- (AJA SI Y LUEGO)

-Sin querer!- dijo Sanae enfadada

-¿Ayer?- dijo Taro

-Si, el famoso Tsubasa Ohzora, de principio no lo reconocí, pero sabía que lo había visto antes y después me acordé el-

Taro miraba de manera acusadora a Sanae

-Sanae…- dijo Taro –creo que ya debemos irnos-

-Si, nos vemos luego- se despidió Sanae

-Vaya Jean, al parecer ya no necesitaré tu ayuda- dijo Kumi –todo parece indicar que no mojaron a una pareja de novios-

-----------------------------------

Un poco más tarde Genzo y Tsubasa iban de regreso del campo

-Bien Tsubasa, quedamos empatados-

-Si, has mejorado mucho amigo-

De pronto se escuchó una voz femenina que gritó

-Tsubasa!-

Los dos voltearon para saber quién era.

-¿Kumi?-

-Si, Tsubasa eres muy malo ¿porque no has pasado a saludarme?-

-Lo siento- dijo Tsubasa

-Esto no voy a perdonártelo tan fácilmente- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿qué es lo que no va a perdonarte tan fácilmente?-

Kumi volteó y vio a dos chicas que nunca había visto en su vida

-Lo que sucede…-empezó a decir Tsubasa

-Es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros- dijo Kumi

-Pues no veo porque Tsubasa me tenga que ocultar algo a mí- dijo -¿No nos vas a presentar?-

-Eh… si, ella es Kumi una amiga de la secundaria Nankatsu y ella es Nancy, mi novia y Diana su amiga-

Kumi se quedó helada eso era algo que ella no esperaba

-Mucho gusto- dijo al fin

-Bueno, amor ¿me llevas a casa?-

-Si- dijo Tsubasa

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Diana

-Que Genzo, venga también así te hace compañía- dijo Nancy

-Si, claro- dijo Genzo

-Nos vemos luego Kumi- dijo Tsubasa

-Si, hasta pronto- "Pero no te creas que has ganado la batalla Nancy"

--------------------------

-¿Me pueden decir que rayos fue eso?- preguntó Genzo

-Simple, se ve que ella se muere por Tsubasa y como es el terminaría por complacerla- dijo Nancy

Tsubasa la miró con cara de ¿a que te refieres?

-Ella le podría decir a Sanae, después de todo son amigas- dijo Tsubasa (jajajajaja)

Diana y Nancy mejor no dijeron lo que pensaban…

-Bueno, como quieran pero yo creo que todo esto nada más se ha enredado desde que empezaron con su mentira- dijo Genzo

-¿Qué?- dijo Tsubasa -¿de que estas hablando?-

-Solo ideas mías nada más-

---------------------------------

Taro y Sanae iban llegando al departamento de ella

-¿quieres pasar?- dijo Sanae

-No, gracias- dijo Taro –es solo que…-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Sanae, quiero que me contestes con la verdad- dijo Taro -dime si aún quieres a Tsubasa-

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada**

-Sanae, quiero que me contestes con la verdad- dijo Taro -dime si aún quieres a Tsubasa-

-No se de que me hablas…-dijo Sanae un tanto sorprendida

-Es muy simple Sanae, sino lo quieres ¿Qué hacías con el cuando esos muchachos los mojaron?-

-Yo…-

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas honesta conmigo-

-Taro yo…- Sanae dudó un momento –te lo he dicho muchas veces yo decidí andar contigo, estoy contigo ¿Qué más prueba necesitas?-

-Sanae, perdóname es que me vuelvo loco de celos de solo pensar que tu y Tsubasa…-

-Pero no es así- dijo ella "aunque me cueste aceptarlo así es"

-Sanae… yo te quiero-

Sanae solo lo observa

-Entiendo…- dijo Taro algo decepcionado –debo irme-

-Taro espera-

-No Sanae, eso se dice cuando lo sientes, no es algo forzado-

-Pero…-

-Yo sabré ganarme tu cariño- "No me daré por vencido"

Dicho esto toma las manos de Sanae y besa sus manos

-----------------------------

Más tarde, Genzo está hablando por teléfono

-Te digo Nancy que no sirve de nada una fiesta, Sanae debe aceptar que quiere a Tsubasa, porque de otro modo el no querrá acercarse a ella-

-Si, lo se; es hora de que yo haga algo al respecto- dijo Nancy

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

-Cumplir mi amenaza-

-¿de que hablas?-

-ya lo sabrás-

-----------------------------

Al día siguiente Sanae está en el centro comercial comprando la despensa.

-Hola Sanae-

-Ah, hola Kumi, que sorpresa-

-¿Andas de compras?

-Si, es que ahora me tocó a mí hacerlas-

-Que escondido te lo tenías ¿eh?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hablo de lo tuyo con Misaki-

-Ah… bueno ya sabes son cosas que se dan sin darse uno cuenta-

-Se ve que el te quiere mucho-

-Si-

-Así como Tsubasa a su novia, Nancy ¿cierto?-

-Si, así se llama- dijo con algo de decepción

-Ayer me la presentó, es muy bonita y la trata como a una verdadera princesa-

-Eh…si-

-----------------------------

Más tarde en su departamento

-Yoshiko, ya llegué ayúdame a acomodar las cosas-

-Si-

"es muy bonita y la trata como a una verdadera princesa" estas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Sanae, fíjate estás tirando el azúcar afuera del recipiente-

-Lo siento-

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto en casa de Tsubasa

"Sanae…"

-Tsubasa, hijo te hablan por teléfono- gritó su mamá

-… si, ya voy- dijo Tsubasa –si diga, ah eres tu Kojiro, … iré enseguida-

---------------------------------

-Ya llegué muchachos, pudieron avisarme antes…-

-Hola Tsubasa, ahora si juguemos limpio ¿te parece?-

-Si Taro-

-Bueno los equipos estarán igual que la última vez y nada de pleitos- dijo Kojiro

-Mira quién habla- dijo Ryo

-Dijiste algo Ishisaki?-

-No, nada- "trágame tierra"

-Bien empecemos- dijo Genzo "sigo pensando que no es buena idea"

"Tu eres la muchacha que estaba ayer de empalagosa con su novio y sin querer los empapamos"

Kojiro mueve el balón y burla a la defensa (más bien pasa a través de ellos), le da un pase a Taro y este intenta burlar a Sawada y lo logra con una finta; manda pase para Hyuga, pero Wakabayashi la detiene.

Genzo despeja hacia Ryo, este le pasa el balón a Izawa, este pasa para Tsubasa quien comienza a burlar a la defensa, y comienza a hacer una combinación con Takeshi; este último le manda un pase a Tsubasa, este se dispone a rematar, pero Misaki se barre y le quita el balón; y otro poco y lo tira.

-Quedamos que jugaríamos limpios Misaki-

-No he cometido falta, ahí te va Hyuga- "la muchacha que estaba ayer de empalagosa con su novio"

"con que esas tenemos Misaki, pero no te voy a seguir el juego se lo prometí a Sanae"

Sigue una lucha sin cuartel por el balón…

"la muchacha que estaba ayer de empalagosa con su novio"

Taro le pega fuerte al balón que se estampa en el estómago de Tsubasa

-¿Tsubasa estás bien?- le pregunta Genzo –Oye Misaki lo hiciste a propósito-

-¿Qué si lo hice?- miró desafiante a Tsubasa

-Déjalo Genzo, no importa-

-Creo que mejor la dejamos aquí hasta que Taro y Tsubasa resuelvan sus diferencias- dijo Kojiro –lo que no entiendo es porque traen esos problemas a la cancha-

-¿Por qué me mentiste Tsubasa, o es que me tienen lástima?- dijo Taro

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Tsubasa

-Que estuviste en plan romántico con Sanae antes de que los mojaran-

-…yo- empezó a decir Tsubasa –yo te dije la verdad Misaki, el único que intentó algo fui yo, pero ella te quiere a ti, eso me quedó claro- dijo Tsubasa –no se quién te dijo eso, pero deja de ver cosas que no son-

----------------------------------

Ding dong

-Yo abro Yoshiko-

-Hola Sanae-

-¿Nancy?-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Aclarando sentimientos

**Aclarando sentimientos**

-¿Nancy?-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Por un momento Sanae no supo que contestar, estaba tan impresionada Nancy era la última persona que esperaba encontrar tocando a su puerta.

-Pues… no se de que tengamos que hablar-

-De Tsubasa-

----------------------------------

-Disculpen amigos, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo Taro

-Taro…- dijo Tsubasa tratando de hablar con su amigo

-Lo siento, pero necesito estar solo-

-----------------------------------

-Sanae¿tu quieres a Tsubasa?- preguntó Nancy

-No se a que te refieres, el es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal- dijo Sanae tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Sanae, yo no puedo obligarte a nada, pero necesito que conozcas toda la verdad antes de que te cierres a tus sentimientos-

-Nancy yo…-

-No Sanae, quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas- dijo con mucha firmeza en la voz.

----------------------------------

"Sanae mi amor, Tsubasa tiene razón, tu muchas veces me has dicho que soy tu novio yo debo confiar en ti y dejar de sentirme inseguro con respecto a el pero…, tu no me quieres…, lo se; al menos de la misma forma que yo a ti"

Taro iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Taro- gritó una chica

-Azumi- dijo tratando de sonreír

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- dijo Azumi "Tu cara denota tristeza ¿Por qué?"

-En realidad no- contestó

-Entonces acompáñame, tengo que hacer algunas compras-

-Eh…, bien voy contigo- dijo el muchacho.

-------------------------------

-Sanae espero que pienses lo que te acabo de decir- dijo Nancy –No dejes ir al amor-

-Adiós Nancy, gracias-

Sanae cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y dio un suspiro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Yoshiko

-Nada-

-¿Estás loca? Mira, si yo no he intervenido en este asunto es porque creí que tu sola reaccionarías, ya sabes que Tsubasa te ama ¿que estás esperando?-

-Pero ¿y Taro?-

-Yo creo que es peor que estés con él sino lo quieres, y entre más le des largas al asunto, saldrá más lastimado-

Sanae suspiró resignada, su amiga tenía razón y ella ni siquiera podía protestar al respecto.

-----------------------------

Dos horas más tarde Taro iba cargando una torre de paquetes mientras Azumi reía divertida.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Taro –Creí que comprarías algunas cosas, no toda la tienda- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica –si quieres te ayudo con algunos, no es necesario que los cargues todos sino puedes-

-De ninguna manera, yo puedo con todos, dame eso-

Taro le quitó una bolsa de las manos; pero debido a que la torre era muy alta, todos los paquetes cayeron sobre el.

-Jajajajaja- se oyó la risa de un muchacho

Taro sacó su cabeza y vio a Genzo muy divertido; lo cual no le causó gracia.

-¿Sabe Sanae que saliste de compras con ella?-

Genzo dejó de reírse en seco; para cualquiera que hubiera visto eso se habría botado de la risa y no habría perdido oportunidad para molestar a Misaki, pero no era así para Tsubasa Ohzora.

----------------------------

Mientras Sanae daba un paseo y sin querer llegó al lugar donde había conocido a su adorado Tsubasa; no pudo evitarlo las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y entonces recordó su conversación con Nancy.

FLASH BACK

-Pero Nancy-

-No hay pero que valga y no toleraré más interrupciones- dijo en tono amenazador la chica.

-Sanae, cuando Tsubasa llegó aquel día venía muy contento a ver a sus amigos, no puedo mentirte pero el muy bruto no sabía reconocer sus sentimientos, pero aquello que presenciamos cuando nos enteramos que tu eras novia de Taro tuvo un gran efecto en él; tanto que inventó que yo era su novia-

Sane hizo un intento por decir algo pero al ver la mirada de Nancy, se dio cuenta de que esta no había terminado.

-Yo solo le seguí la corriente, pero lo convencí de que lo mejor era luchar por ti; en un principio lo intentó, pero después de lo que pasó con Misaki el creyó que tú a quién amas es a Misaki y como además el es su amigo, decidió hacerse a un lado y es por eso que se va a Brasil-

-Yo… no se que decir- hizo una pausa –yo quiero a mi novio y…-

-Querer y amar son dos cosas muy diferentes, y si te he de ser franca, nunca he visto que mires a Misaki de la misma forma que miras a Tsubasa-

-Taro me ha demostrado que me quiere, no mejor dicho que me ama muchas veces-

-¿y no crees que la mejor prueba de amor es hacerse a un lado y dejar ser feliz a quién amas aún a costa de la felicidad propia?-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"No dejes ir al amor" pensaba "¿Qué hago, yo no quiero hacer sufrir a Taro"

---------------------------------

Tsubasa estaba caminando molesto, no sabía porque se había comportado así con Taro; digo después de todo no lo había cachado haciendo algo malo.

FLASH BACK

-De que hablas Ohzora, tengo derecho de ayudar a una amiga, así como tú ayudas a Sanae-

-Te lo advierto Taro, más te vale que a Sanae no le juegues sucio. Mejor me voy-

-Oye Tsubasa, espera- dijo Genzo

-Necesito hacer algo, luego nos vemos-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Tsubasa se detuvo en seco; el había ido ahí porque quería estar a solas en ese lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Sanae.

-Tsubasa- dijo la chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sanae- dijo Tsubasa quebrándosele la voz; se le partía el corazón de verla llorar.

Sanae abrazó a Tsubasa y escondió su rostro en su pecho llorando con mucho sentimiento.

Tsubasa solo se limitó a abrazarla tratando de transmitirle con ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Una llamada lo cambia todo

**Una llamada lo cambia todo**

Tsubasa solo se limitó a abrazarla tratando de transmitirle con ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Tsubasa se sentía desesperado, daría cualquier cosa por hacerla sonreír; pero también comprendió que por esta vez el debía estar ahí para ella sin decir nada.

-Lo siento Tsubasa- dijo ella sin moverse ni siquiera un centímetro –pero es que yo…-

-No necesitas decir nada, yo estoy aquí para ti cuando me necesites-

-Gracias, yo…- dijo la chica tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron por un momento a los ojos

-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo Sanae –Taro… perdóname Tsubasa-

Tsubasa observó a Sanae perderse de vista; no sabía cual era el motivo del llano de Sanae, pero de algo estaba seguro Taro estaba involucrado y no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

"Taro, más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada"

-----------------------------------------

-Muchas gracias Taro- dijo Azumi –¿seguros que no quieren pasar?-

-No gracias, debemos irnos- dijo Genzo

Taro y Genzo dejaron a Azumi y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

-¿Te gusta esa chica llamada Azumi?-

-Si te he de ser franco, ella es bonita y quizá en algún otro tiempo hubiera podido ver eso como algo más. Ahora se que lo único que me importa y la que pone el mundo a mis pies tiene un nombre y ese es Sanae-

-Vaya, de verdad la amas-

-Si, pero no soy correspondido-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues aunque ella está conmigo, se muy bien que no me ama-

-Y si estás seguro de eso ¿Por qué sigues con ella?-

-Mientras ella no me diga que me aleje de ella yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y más con tal de que llegue a amarme-

-Pues amigo, solo me queda desearte suerte, pero y ¿si ella no ha olvidado a Tsubasa?-

-Pues la verdad, he llegado a pensar eso; le he preguntado y ella no me ha dicho que lo quiera. Pero te aseguro que no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente-

-----------------------------------

-¿Sanae?- dijo Yoshiko

-Quiero estar sola-

-----------------------------------

-Bueno, ya me dirás lo que hiciste al ir a ver a Sanae- dijo Genzo

-Solo le dije la verdad- dijo Nancy

-Ya veo; entonces debo suponer que ya no eres la novia de Tsubasa-

-¿De que hablas? Tu bien sabes que el y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que ver-

-Pero todos creían que si y se hubiera visto mal que yo cortejara a la novia de mi amigo-

Y al decir esto le muestra una bella rosa roja.

-Genzo no se que decir- dijo apenada

-Solo di que aceptas ir a cenar conmigo-

------------------------------------

Empezaron los exámenes en la escuela y a Sanae, Yoshiko y Taro casi no les daba tiempo de nada. Un tanto las múltiples ocupaciones y otro poco su cobardía había evitado que Sanae pusiera orden en su vida. Ella ya se había enterado por Genzo que Tsubasa se iría el siguiente domingo y ya era miércoles; sus exámenes terminarían el viernes, pero quizás ya sería demasiado tarde.

Como Sanae pretextaba que quería estudiar mucho y Taro no quería molestarla; aún cuando fueran a presentar los mismos exámenes, el se la pasaba estudiando solo la biblioteca o el parque; la razón de esto era que había encontrado un árbol muy cómodo y que además era muy solitario.

El estaba recargado en el árbol leyendo cuando oyó decir.

-Vaya, veo que no soy la única a la que le gusta este lugar para poder concentrarse-

Taro alzó la vista para ver de donde provenía la voz

-Azumi-

-Si, como ves también me gustan los lugares tranquilos-

Taro sonrió, esa chica tenía la cualidad de ponerlo de buen humor.

---------------------------------------

Tsubasa iba muy molesto aquel día acababa de recibir una llamada que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Llamó a la puerta de la mansión Wakabayashi y le dieron paso inmediatamente; después de todo era el amigo de Genzo.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero pues creí que deberías saber que no podré cumplir mi parte del trato-

Nancy y Genzo se pusieron colorados habían estado besándose cuando Tsubasa entró.

-Este… ¿Cómo que ya no vas a cumplir el trato?-

-Pues si, y yo también estoy enojado; ahora resulta que tengo que ir a Brasil cuanto antes y me pidieron que adelantara mi viaje dos días así que me voy el viernes a las 10 de la noche, acabo de cambiar mi boleto antes de venir para acá; más bien tuve que pagar por el cambio tan repentino-

---------------------------------------

Diana, Nancy y Genzo platicaban que correspondía hacer ahora.

-Me la ponen difícil- dijo Diana –no creo poder hacer eso-

-Pues no queda de otra, sino Tsubasa se va y no arreglará nada con ella- dijo Nancy

-El que me preocupa es Taro- dijo Genzo –no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos-

-Si, lo se- dijo Nancy -¿Qué me dices Diana?-

-Está bien-

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sanae estaba muy contenta estaba segura de sacar una muy buena calificación en su examen y cual sería su sorpresa de toparse con Genzo en la salida de la escuela.

-Hola, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero… ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?-

-Solo vine a decirte que si quieres a Tsubasa se lo digas antes de que se vaya; tuvo que cambiar el viaje y se va mañana a las 10 de la noche-

-----------------------------------------

Ding dong

-Tsubasa¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a hablar contigo de hombre a hombre-

Taro asintió y le permitió la entrada; lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar había llegado el momento.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Es difícil hacer lo correcto

**Es difícil hacer lo correcto**

-Vengo a hablar contigo de hombre a hombre-

Taro asintió y le permitió la entrada; lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar había llegado el momento.

-No te quitaré mucho tu tiempo, mañana regreso a Brasil-

-Ya veo, pero no necesito que te vayas-

-A decir verdad no me voy por gusto- dijo Tsubasa –pero no es de eso de lo que he venido a hablarte-

-Tú dirás- dijo Taro, quien no atinaba que actitud tomar

-El otro día encontré llorando a Sanae y debo decir que eso no me agrado en nada. Te dije que quería que la hicieras feliz- dijo Tsubasa que mantenía la mirada muy seria.

-No se cual haya sido el motivo; es más ni siquiera sabía que había llorado-

-Pues me he enterado que no has dejado de ver a la tal Azumi- dijo en tono de reproche Tsubasa

-Si lo que estas insinuando es que le soy infiel…-

-No insinúo nada, es lo que se comenta- dijo Tsubasa –ni te queda hacerte el digno¿Qué esperabas si siempre andas como perrito faldero detrás de ella?-

-Oye…-

-Mira Taro, te lo advierto; así como yo me hice a un lado en tu relación con ella, espero que la trates como se merece y no la hagas sufrir. Si te digo esto es porque me marcharé pero no dudaré en regresar si te atreves a hacerla sufrir-

-No necesitas advertirme nada, yo la amo y jamás la haría infeliz- dijo Taro –lamento que nuestra amistad haya acabado así-

-Yo no- dijo Tsubasa muy serio

-Ya veo- dijo Taro –dicen que eso acaba con las amistades-

-Yo todavía te considero mi amigo- dijo Tsubasa –soy un buen perdedor-

--------------------------------

-Hey! Sanae- dijo Yoshiko –hace rato que te estoy hablando-

-Lo siento, es que como todavía falta un examen…-

Yoshiko miró muy raro a Sanae

-¿Segura que estás bien? Pero si tu…-

-Tengo que irme hay mucho que estudiar-

"¿Ahora que le pasará¿Irá a la biblioteca? Pero ella exento" pensó Yoshiko

--------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde

"No se porqué me dejan estas cosas a mi, en fin aquí voy"

Ding dong

-Ah hola Diana, pasa-

-Muchas gracias Taro-

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Pues necesito pedirte algo-

---------------------------------

"Se va mañana, pero ¿qué hago¿Debería tocar el timbre?"

-Hola, Sanae ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- dijo Tsubasa sonriente

-Ah pues verás yo…- comenzó a decir Sanae –solo he venido a desearte buen viaje- dijo tratando de no sonar triste

-Así que ya lo sabes-

-Si… me enteré por casualidad¿Cuándo volverás?-

-No volveré en mucho tiempo, solo cuando tenga llamados para la selección-

Sanae por un momento creyó que estallaría en lagrimas –¿no vendrás a vernos?-

-Lo siento pero no vendré en mucho tiempo, adiós Sanae me dio gusto verte nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa Tsubasa

-Tsubasa… ¿puedo darte un abrazo de despedida?-

-Claro-

Sanae abrazó a Tsubasa aferrándose a él "¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?" pensó Sanae y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Tsubasa correspondió el abrazo tan fuerte que no quería dejarla ir.

----------------------------

-Muchas gracias, Taro-

-No es nada, vamos a ver a decirle que necesitamos que vaya a casa de Genzo mañana- dijo Taro

-¿No sería mejor caerle de sorpresa mañana?- dijo Diana

-No, para nada. Tsubasa es capaz de irse sin despedirse, tenemos que comprometerlo…-

Diana vio la sorpresa de Taro y volteó a ver cual era la razón.

Tsubasa y Sanae estaban abrazados, de pronto Sanae se separó y le dijo –Adiós, espero nunca me olvides- Sanae le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí; pasó al lado de Taro con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Sanae está llorando y ni siquiera me vio. Está llorando por…" Taro observó a Tsubasa, de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-No vayas a hacer una tontería- dijo Diana

Pero Taro no la escuchó y siguió caminando hacia Tsubasa; quién estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho Sanae.

-Creo que debo aprender a ser buen perdedor después de todo- dijo Taro

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Tsubasa

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistado? Bueno no soy quién para decirte eso si he sido un ciego negándome a aceptar mi derrota-

-No comprendo-

-En lugar de tratar de comprender, corre a alcanzarla-

Tsubasa observó a Taro por un momento -¿estás seguro?-

-Si amigo ella te ama-

Tsubasa salió en la misma dirección que había visto correr a Sanae pero… "¿adonde habrá ido?"

-------------------------------

-Eso fue muy noble- dijo Diana

-¿Qué te mandaron a hacer?-

-Bueno yo…- comenzó a decir Diana –eso ya no importa-

-Sin querer el destino les ayudó a abrirme los ojos- dijo Taro

-Taro…- la chica observó con tristeza a Taro que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-------------------------------

Mientras Sanae lloraba, había ido al lugar donde vio a Tsubasa por primera vez.

-Soy una cobarde- dijo llorando

-No seas tan dura contigo, en todo caso yo he sido un idiota-

-Tsubasa…-

-Quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa y que yo haya sido tan torpe para no darme cuenta…-

-Pero, Tsubasa…-

-Déjame terminar- dijo Tsubasa –He sido un torpe porque nunca me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres hasta que te vi perdida y además no fui capaz de expresar todo lo que siento por ti- dijo Tsubasa –soy muy malo con las palabras, lo que quiero decir es que te amo Sanae Nakasawa-

-Tsubasa… yo… yo también te amo-

-Sanae…-

Tsubasa y Sanae se acercaron y miraron a los ojos, él la tomó entre sus brazos y se dieron un largo y tierno beso.

-Pero, tengo que hablar con Taro, él no se merece esto-

-Taro fue el que me dijo que viniera a buscarte-

---------------------------------

-No te preocupes Diana, necesito estar solo- dijo Taro

-Pero…- dijo Diana –está bien entiendo-

------------------------------

Al día siguiente en casa de Genzo…

-Muchas gracias por la fiesta amigos- dijo Tsubasa –volveré lo más pronto posible a Japón-

-¿No que ya no ibas a volver?- preguntó Genzo

-Bueno yo…-

Todos soltaron la carcajada era obvio porque había cambiado de parecer.

-Es una lástima que Misaki no haya venido- dijo Ishisaki

-Como siempre tienes que meter la pata- dijo Yukari

-Vendrá- dijo Sanae –no se preocupen-

FLASH BACK

Ding dong

-Ah, Sanae…-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Pasa-

-Taro lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, nunca quise lastimarte-

-No tienes que disculparte, yo provoqué esto sabiendo que tú lo querías-

-Pero Taro-

-Fue un error que los dos cometimos y como tal hay que asumir las consecuencias-

-De verdad lo lamento-

-Solo quiero pedirte algo- dijo Taro –no volvamos a mencionar esto quieres-

-En ese caso ¿irás a la despedida de Tsubasa?-

Taro dudó un momento –claro no me lo perdería por nada-

-------------------------------

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Azumi, sería muy difícil enfrentar esto solo-

-¿la amas no es así?-

-Más que a mi vida misma- dijo Taro –es hora de entrar-

-Si-

-Adelante- dijo el mayordomo

-Hola muchachos- dijo Taro –les quiero presentar a mi amiga Azumi-

-Mucho gusto-

La fiesta continuó entre bromas y risas.

-¿Te duele verla con él?- preguntó Azumi

-SI te he de ser sincero si, pero luego veo su gran sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que vale la pena con tal de verla feliz-

Llegó el momento de llevar a Tsubasa al aeropuerto…

Antes de irse Tsubasa le dio un último beso a Sanae –volveré por ti te lo prometo-

Tsubasa partió para irse a Brasil aunque Sanae sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Dos meses después…

-Que bueno que estés unos días de vacaciones por aquí- dijo Taro

-Si, me alegra que por fin hayamos coincidido-

-¿Cómo vas con Nancy?-

-Es una chica maravillosa, no se quizás con el tiempo lleguemos a algo más-

-Me alegro por ti, por cierto sabes que hoy Tsubasa le propondrá matrimonio a Sanae-

-Ciertamente, por fin Anego y Tsubasa estarán juntos-

-Mejor te callas, que si te oye se va a enojar-

Genzo soltó la carcajada –¿Cómo has estado? Oí que sales con Azumi-

-Bueno, pues eso no es cierto-

-Entonces-

-Solo somos amigos, todavía no me he recuperado de lo de Sanae- dijo Taro –no pongas esa cara, ya no me siento mal es solo que es difícil olvidarla-

-Solo espero que no te aferres a Sanae-

-Para nada el dejar ir a Sanae fue la prueba del amor que le tengo- dijo Taro con una gran sonrisa –no me arrepiento, fue lo correcto-

-Taro vamos por un helado- dijo Azumi

-Vamos por uno también Genzo- dijo Nancy

Genzo y Taro eran llevados hacia un puesto de helados en un parque de diversiones el cual habían escogido para reunirse con sus amigos o más bien a petición de las chicas; si fuera por ellos estarían en un campo de fútbol.

"Azumi, me gustas pero no por el momento no puedo ofrecerte algo que no tengo quizás algún día" pensó Taro

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado y hasta aquí llega esta historia que fue mi primer fic de Capitan Tsubasa; muchas gracias por leerlo :D


End file.
